dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
List of similarities to other Disney Channel shows/That's So Raven
That's So Raven is an American supernatural sitcom that originally ran on Disney Channel from January 17, 2003 to November 10, 2007. Set in San Francisco, the series stars Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter, a teenager with psychic abilities who draws on her ingenuity, talent as a fashion designer, and a variety of disguises to get in and out of amusing adolescent and pre-adolescent situations. Orlando Brown and Anneliese van der Pol co-starred as her best friends, Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels, alongside Kyle Massey as her mischievous younger brother Cory and T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh and Rondell Sheridan as her parents, Tanya and Victor Baxter, respectively. Out of all previous shows, WildSide has taken inspiration from That's So Raven the most. If one were to compare the quality and "feel" of both shows, they would definitely be the same. General *The living room and front porch set in WildSide bears close resemblance to the one in That's So Raven. Both involve a wooden to carpet step down from the front door on the left hand side, a couch and coffee table in the centre, windows in the back and behind the staircase, a staircase leading up the right hand side, and a door leading into the kitchen. The main differences are the wall colour, the lack of bay window, and a lack of fireplace. The WildSide house also has additional lounge chairs. *Kyle Massey and T'Keyah Crystal Keymah, series regulars in That's So Raven, are series regulars in WildSide too. Infact, Gary's character is almost an expy of Cory, as they are both really big fans of money. Many fans believed that they were the same character, however this was debunked when Cory himself made an appearance in the episode WildSide Ignites Tonight with Gary in clear few. *The set of the dining room of Triquan is very similar to the one of The Chill Grill. The table layout is exactly the same. Cast Episode Gags and Sets Wild School *The set used outside of Mr Gray's classroom, is similar to the set used in the TSR episode "Teach Your Children Well", in the scene where Raven and her friends attempt to break into Tanya's classroom from the outside to steal her paper. *The ninja get up the friends wear to sneak into the school looks exactly the same as the costumes used in Cory In the House (TSR's spin-off series) episode "The Kung Fu Kats Kid". *The ninja freeze-frame sequence (with the characters' names), is similar to a scene from the episode "Psychic Eye for the Sloppy Guy". Wild Job *This episode draws a few similarities to the episode "My Big Fat Pizza Party". Firstly, the friends get hired at Triquan (many as waiters), much like Raven and Chelsea got hired at The Chill Grill. There is also a gag in the episode where Justice assigns someone "in charge" to take orders for the rest of their table in the same way Raven did. **NOTE: I actually made up this episode after watching this TSR episode. Wild Injury *A line is indirectly borrowed from the episode "Pin Pals", when Rachel assigns her friends jobs. Rachel asks Gary to either do the dry cleaning or scrub toilets, and Gary chooses to do the dry cleaning. In TSR, Victor asks Cory to either do the cooking or scrub toilets, and Cory chooses to do the cooking. *When Gary does dry cleaning, he gets it delivered by someone riding a bike, who is more than impressed. The delivery woman complains about their house's big hill, and the fact that their driveway caused her bike to get a flat, causing her to step in dog business. This is directly borrowed from a couple of scenes from the episode "Taken to the Cleaners", where this exactly occurs. Wild Tennis Tournament *When the angry spectator threatens to call security, Rachel decides to leave before bumping into a bulky security guard. In doing so, she uses the line "When'd the bus pull up?". The same security guard and line was used in the episode "Pin Pals". Wild Boyfriend *When Justice takes credit for Rachel's spinach pie, she screams in frustration. She is asked to leave the kitchen, but she still listens in on the conversation at the door. When she screams again, Justice tells her to step away from the door, and Rachel apologises off-camera. This originally happened in the TSR episode "Chef Man and Raven", where Chelsea constantly screams at the name "Leonard Stevenson". She overhears Raven and Victor say it in the kitchen, and Raven tells Chelsea to step away from the door in the same way. *In one scene Dean complains about his back being sore from sleeping on the couch. Raven (unintentionally) says something similar to this in the episode "Hook Up My Space". *In one scene, Rachel (and Dean) are dressed as security guards at the movie theatre when they approach Justice and Pete. When Rachel approaches them, she says "Well, well, well... what do we have... her" while tilting her sunglasses. Raven does this exact thing in the episode "Five Finger Discount", when she is dressed as a security guard. Also, the suit and sunglasses get-up Rachel and Dean wear, are similar to the get-up Eddie and Chelsea wears in the episode "Opportunity Shocks". Wild Maze *Due to freight, Gary hides under a table and accidentally bumps his head on it when he hears lightning. In the Cory in the House Episode "Who Let the Dolls Out?", Cory hides under a bed and hits his head on it in the same way. Wild Undercover Celebrity *The entire plot of this episode is completely borrowed from the TSR episode "The Road to Audition": **Both episodes are musical episodes and feature the characters singing musical numbers. **The friends are fans of the show "Undercover Celebrity". In TSR, the family are fans of the show "Undercover Superstar". **The friends discover the "talent scout" at their school, who shares the exact same dialogue "Alright... I'm in Colorado/Bayside... I'm undercover... and I'm gonna find them". Bonus: they are both portrayed by Patrick Bristow. **Throughout the episode, Rachel wants to audition for the talent scout, but is interrupted when her friends go first. Raven does the same thing. **All of the main character's dance numbers are in similar settings at the ones in TSR. Justice's is in the hallway with spotlights (Chelsea), Dean's is in the gym (Eddie), and Rachel's is in the cafeteria (Raven). **After Rachel's act, her, the "talent scout" and the other students in the cafeteria share almost the exact same exchange after Raven's act. Here the "talent scout" tells Rachel and the rest of the school that they belonged on Undercover Celebrity and reveals that he wasn't actually a talent scout (in WildSide, he was an undercover exterminator, while in TSR, he was undercover for the health department). **At the end of the episode, the friends are tired out from singing when they pass a "janitor" (the host from Undercover Celebrity) looking for talent. They think it's a joke, before it's revealed that she was actually a talent scout. The episode concludes with her saying "Well... looks like I'll have better luck at Jefferson", before walking out the school doors with the Undercover Celebrity theme music playing. This scene occurs almost exactly in the original. Wild School Camp *On the bus, Justice sits behind a brat named Christina who looks and acts almost like the character Alana from TSR. *On the way to the hotel and back from it, Rachel and her classmates sing "Get You Back" by a singer named Pressure, which is mentioned by name. This song was first featured in the TSR episode "Too Much Pressure" and sung by the characters in "Driving Miss Lazy". Wild Broken Nose *In this episode, Justice gets gum stuck in her hair and Rachel struggles to pull it out. This was possibly inspired by a scene in "Run Raven Run", when Raven accidentally gets gum stuck in Alana's hair. Wild Cute Boy *Rachel and Dean meet Ernie in this episode, portrayed by Orlando Brown (the actor who played Eddie in TSR). Ernie (despite having a similar name) also appears to act similar to Eddie. *In an attempt to impress Nathan, Rachel dresses up and does a slow walk down the school hallway, just like Chelsea does in the episode "To See or Not to See". The scene is shot in the same way too. Wild Bowling Day *Rachel's bowling ball is the same colour as Chelsea's from the episode "Pin Pals". *Gary wears the same outfit that Cory wears in the Cory in the House episode "Gone Wishin" during his dream sequence. Wild Big Sister *Dean accidentally slips on Rachelle's spit when she refuses to clean it up. In the TSR episode "A Dog By Any Other Name", Raven accidentally slips on her English teacher's spit when Eddie cleans it off the desk. *In one scene, the friends all huddle up in a low-angle shot to discuss Rachelle before she interrupts them, breaking the huddle. This same technique was originally used in the TSR episode "Cake Fear". Wild Ride *When deciding what to do with the new car, the friends use a "all in favour/all opposed" to decide. This was originally used in the TSR episode "Driving Miss Lazy". Wild Haunted House *Gary appears to be a fan of the show Kung Fu Kats, where he watches it and sings along to the theme tune. Kung Fu Kats originally appeared in the TSR episode "Juicer Consequences". *After being up all night, the friends decide to fall asleep just before their alarm clock wakes them up. Raven originally did this in "Blue in the Face". Wild Rainy Day *In one scene Dean startles Justice so much that she drops her cell phone on the ground; resulting in her pushing Dean to the ground as well. Realising what she did, she "talks" to someone to ask them if they were alright. As Dean thinks that she's talking to him, Justice reveals that she was "talking" to her cell phone. This was originally used in the episode "Separation Anxiety", where Cory picks up Lionel off of the ground when Raven thinks that he's talking to her. Wild Weird Boy *In one scene Fred and Rachel begin to study, before he turns out the lights, turns on romantic music, and gets interrupted when someone turns on the lights. This originally occurred in the TSR episode "Stark Raven Mad". Wild Valentine's Day (Part 1) *The main plot of this episode is very similar to the first half of "When 6021 Met 4267": **Both Rachel and Raven were desperate for a date, so they signed up on a dating website. **Both dating websites included a security feature that allowed users to be referred to as numbers while filling in a questionnaire. Rachel and Raven got similar numbers, with 601 6021. **Both Rachel and Raven's perfect matches went to their school, and both of their dates agreed to meet by the school's staircase in "five minutes". **Both Rachel and Raven stand under their school's staircase to wait for their date, when their friend shows up and stands next to them (Dean and Eddie). **Both sets of friends reveal that they signed up on a dating website, eventually revealing they were each other's perfect matches in the same way. Dean and Eddie's numbers were similar too, with 457 and 4267. **Both sets of friends decide to take a walk to discuss their questionnaire answers. Rachel and Dean reveal that they were telling the truth, while Raven and Eddie revealed that they lied with their answers. **Both sets of friends decide to date each other in the end. *After Rachel asks Dean to the Valentine's Day Dance, he excuses himself, locks himself in a classroom and danced around in enjoyment before stepping outside seriously. Eddie originally did something similar to this in "Teach Your Children Well". *Before Justice answers the door to Pete, she fixes her hair and exhales. This was originally done by Raven in the episode "Stark Raven Mad". Wild Valentine's Day (Part 2) *Rachel and Dean slow dance to "Africa Mate" by Blue Rain, which was originally heard in the TSR episode "Blue in the Face". Wild Lucky *The news reporter that interviewed Gary for the news was portrayed by Steve Truitt; the actor who played Sly Huffington in the TSR episode "Hook Up My Space". Wild Justice *This episode uses a storytelling technique similar to the one in "The Lying Game", where more than one perspective is told to a particular story. Wild Old Lady *Ms Waters' house bares close resemblance to Ronnie Wilcox's room in the TSR episode "The Four Aces". *After Rachel offers Ms Waters a pumpkin quiche, she gets angry at first before saying that she enjoyed quiche. This was originally said by The Juicer in "Juicer Consequences" after Cory offers him quiche. *Bruce was portrayed by Dan Mott, who appeared as Cory's bully "The Juicer" in several season four episodes of That's So Raven. Wild but Awesome *When Dean talks aloud about what he wants in a laser tag partner, Rachel does exactly was he says (e.g. backflips when he says "someone flexible"). In "Checkin' Out", Donna Cabonna also talks aloud about who she wants to come to Boston with her, and Raven does what she says (e.g. frontflips when she says "someone who could jump through hoops for me"). Wild Dream Come True *The all in favour/all opposed gag from "Driving Miss Lazy" is used again when the friends decide to perform on stage. Wild Principal's Principles *Towards the end of the episode, the friends all collapse in the same position on their top floor, causing them to fall through the floor and leave a hole in it. In the tag scene of the episode, Rachel is shown talking on the phone with her friend Cassidy while Justice spots her whenever she's close to falling through the hole. When Justice loses focus and makes Rachel fall, she yells at her for not being on "hole patrol". This almost exact scene occured on a couple of occasions in the TSR episode "Country Cousins". Wild Bully *After Rachel stands up to her bully Emma, she tells her to "put her speech into her exercise book". In the TSR episode "That's So Not Raven", Raven tells the magazine owner to "put her speech into her magazine" after she tells her off. Wild Snake *An actual character from That's So Raven, Reptile Rick from the episode "Party Animal" appears to help Gary track down his snake Slitherz. Towards the end, he actually tells Gary that he "looked familiar", most likely referencing this. Wild Opposition *During the episode's climax, Dean accidentally drops Rachel's glasses on the floor and falls in front of it before it breaks. This originally occurred with an Abe Lincoln shaped potato in the episode "The Dress Is Always Greener". Wild Smell *The dentist treating Mr Leopron was portrayed by Tom Virtue, who originally played a dentist in the TSR episode "Numb and Numb-er". *The set of the roof of the friends' house is very similar to the set of the Baxter's house in the episode - *While on the roof, Rachel accidentally gets her foot stuck in the gutter and grunts through her teeth "my foot's stuck!". This was originally said by Chelsea in the episode "Skunk'd", when she gets her foot stuck in a rock. WildSide Goes Ping Pong *Dean's first opponent in the ping pong tournament was portrayed by Joshua Harto, who portrayed the character Ben Sturky in That's So Raven. *During a practice match, Lee hits a ping pong ball so hard that it leaves a hole in Rachel's paddle. This originally occurred in "Taken to the Cleaners". *During Rachel's match, she accidentally hits the ping pong ball into Mr Leopron's mouth. Victor gets a ping pong ball in his mouth in "Taken to the Cleaners". *After Dean sticks up for Rachel's unfair treatment, he yells "Who's with me!?" to the audience surrounding him. They all remain silent, before he yells it again. This originally occurs in the TSR episode "Juicer Consequences". Wild Record *The woman who worked at the hospital was portrayed by Jodi Shilling, who portrayed the That's So Raven character Tiffany. **At the end of the episode she also says an original line, "I want my mummy!" originally from "Pin Pals". *At the end of the episode, the cast turn to the audience to encourage them to help out at a local charity, "from us to you". This was originally said by the TSR cast at the end of the episode "Escape Claus". WildSide Joins the E.G.G. Plant (Part 1) *When picking students to take with him to San Francisco, he scans the room with a blue lense. This device was originally used in the episode "Mother Dearest". *The flight attendant on the plane was portrayed by Patrick Richwood, who played Mr Briggs in "If Only I Had a Job". *After Dean and Gary wake Justice up in San Francisco, she tells them it was good that they didn't say "Ockachobi". This is a clear reference to the episode "Wake Up Victor", where Ockachobi is the wake-up word for Victor when he is hypnotised by Cory. WildSide Joins the E.G.G. Plant (Part 2) *When Rachel doesn't rise up above the surface of the giant egg yolk, Chile claims that "she's been under too long!". This was originally said in the episode "Mind Your Own Business" by Chelsea after Raven dives into a pile of popcorn. *The staff member at the hotel was portrayed by Steve Hytner, who portrayed Principal Stuckerman in That's So Raven. Wild Berries *The "nerd" that the friends ask to borrow a magnifying glass off of looks and acts similar to the one who appeared in the episode "When 6021 Met 4267", in the scene where Raven is waiting for her date by the staircase. *The way the news reporter lists the friends names and file photos on the local news broadcast is similar to the way it was done in the episode "True Colours". Wild Black and White *The woman in the friends' dream is played by Mary Gross, who played Miss Patterson in the episode "Cake Fear". Wild Animals *The scene where Rachel rides on a trolley cart with the show's theme music playing is similar to a scene in the episode "Teach Your Children Well", where Raven rides on her teacher's desk. However, WildSide's scene was much longer and much more fatal for Rachel, as she rode through the city and ended up slamming into (and possibly getting run over by) a passing truck. Wild Relationship *The Blue Crab restaurant is similarly named to The Purple Lobster restaurant mentioned in the episode "Adventures In Boss Sitting". *Jasmine Guy, originally from the episode "Checkin' Out", makes an appearance as the Italian restaurant owner of The Blue Crab. She also uses similar dialogue to her Pistache counterpart in That's So Raven, such as "What is 'zis? AND 'zis?", in the same accent. Wild Celebration (Part 1) *Symba Smith appears in this episode as an employee at the bathing suit store. Just like her character from the episode "That's So Not Raven", she claims that Bill doesn't have "the look". Wild Weather *The holiday convoy set looks exactly the same as the house in the snow set used in the episode "The Ice Girl Cometh", down to the lack of furniture. *In one scene, Bill complains about not being able to sleep on the ground, and Rachel complains with not being able to sleep since it was 12:30. Raven and Chelsea share a similar exchange to this in "Country Cousins", where Chelsea couldn't sleep because of a scarecrow, and Raven couldn't sleep because it was 8:30. Wild Party *In one scene, Julianna swings her arms around in excitement in the same way Tanya does in "A Goat's Tail". As a bonus, this footage was used on both Season 3 openings for T'Keyah Crystal Keymah in both shows. Wild Bounce *The plot of this episode (April getting knocked out in dodgeball changing her personality) was inspired by the plot of "Gettin' Outta Dodge", where Bianca gets hit with a dodgeball changing her personality. Wild Dine *The plot of Rachel struggling to do two things at once was inspired by the plot of a few That's So Raven episodes, including "Adventures In Boss Sitting". Wild Psychic *The psychic that visited the school was played by Niecy Nash, who originally played a psychic in the episode "Psychics Wanted". Wild Child *Edward bared a similar resemblance and personality to Myles from the episode "Wake Up, Victor", and both boys claimed to be from Florida. Wild Hog *Julianna getting attached to the mechanical bull is similar to Tanya getting attached to a mechanical bull in the episode "Hizzouse Party". While on the bull, Julianna also repeatedly exclaims "JULIE LIKE!", much like Tanya repeatedly exclaims "MAMA LIKE!" in the same episode. Wild Bigfoot *A large proportion of this episode includes events similar to that of the episode "Skunk'd": **The woods set is very similar to what was used in TSR. **Rachel brings a "Tent in a Tube", much like Raven did. **Rachel sets the tent free to bring it to life in the same way as Raven, and wonders how to get the tent back in the tube. **The friends brought many electronic devices to the woods, and decides to have a party in the tent, much like the Bayside students. **Julianna decides to sit out on a log and enjoy nature while her friends are partying, just like Chelsea did in the original. **Rachel eventually brings Julianna a slushie from the tent, and proceeds to stir it with a twig. Raven bought Chelsea a smoothie and stirs it with a twig in the original. **Both Julianna and Chelsea end up going missing, leading their friends to track them down. Wild Luck Charlie (Part 2) *At the end of Amy's set, she tells the audience that she was stopping, and the audience cheers with delight. In the TSR episode "Raven, Sydney and the Man", Raven also says she's stopping her set and the audience cheers. Wild Bully the II *A few of the events from this episode is similar to the episode "Dissin' Cousins": **The episode begins with Rachel and Justice chewing gum in unison, which is similar to a scene in the episode where Raven and Chelsea do this. **When Rachel storms off in embarrassment at Emma's party, Justice starts to go after her before Emma does instead. In the original, Raven storms off and Chelsea begins to go after her, before Raven's cousin does instead. **In this episode, Dean's crush on Emma is very similar to Eddie's crush on Andrea. Both episodes share the same closing scene/shot in relation to this. Rachel whispers in Emma's ear to kiss Dean on the lips, and she does, making him say "I LOVE THIS SPOT!" before the frame freezes on him. This exact thing happened between Raven, Andrea and Eddie respectively, down to the freeze frame. *When Ernie receives his invite, he opens his locker to a stereo playing music, and begins to dance to it. Coincidentally, Eddie did this exact thing in the episode "He's Got the Power". *That's So Raven and that event in general is actually subtly mentioned by Justice and Dean: **'Justice:' That happened on a TV show before. Dean: Really? Which one? Justice: I dunno; something about a teen psychic? *At one stage during the episode, Julianna tells Gary that he feels like a son to her. This is a reference to That's So Raven, as Kyle Massey played T'Keyah Crystal Keymah's son in the show. WildSide Ignites Tonight *Cory Baxter from That's So Raven (and Cory In the House) makes his first physical appearance in this episode, and mentions the White House and Sophie from CITH. Wild Talent *Before Reptile Rick agrees to take Slitherz away for good, Gary hugs her cage and says "I'm gonna miss you, buddy!" in a squeaky tone. Cory originally said this line in the episode "Royal Treatment", before he says goodbye to his pet rat Lionel. Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *The plot of this episode is somewhat similar to the plot of the episode "There Goes the Bride". In both episodes, Rachel and Raven's boyfriends, Maze and Devon, reveal that they are moving away without initially telling them. Both get upset and say their "last" goodbyes at school, before agreeing to catch them somewhere else before they leave (the airport; parent's wedding). Both boyfriends leave, leaving the girls devastated. **It should be noted that at the beginning of the episodes, both Rachel and Raven suspect Maze and Devon of unusual behaviour and assume different things (cheating; proposal) before they reveal to be moving away. Wild and Bad Memories *This episode shares many similarities to the episode "Vision Impossible": **Both episodes involve flashbacks and are the season three finales of each. **Both episodes include a similar mind reading device, equipped with a computer, armchair, helmet and projector screen. **The friends make Rachel, Justice, Gary and Dean reflect on their "bad" memories, much like Raven reflects on her bad falls and mess-ups. **When the friends ask Justice about how many falls she's had, she mentions "1 or 2". Raven is asked this as well and answers in the same way. **At one stage, Rachel threatens to "probe her hand" up her friends, and Raven threatens to "probe her foot" up of Cory. **Both Rachel and Raven are asked to reflect upon their "good" memories, which concludes with both girls saying "I guess there has been some good times". **The tag scenes of both episodes are exactly the same; Rachel and Raven are both shown sleeping on the couch, and their friends decide to use the mind reader to spy on their dreams. When they do, they are both dreaming about their ex-boyfriends (Maze and Devon) through flashbacks and a scene on the beach. They both get angry when they realise that their dreams are being spied on, and proceeds to chase their friends around the room as a result. Wild Life Before *Dean's neighbour Brian bares a similar appearance to the minor TSR character Max, and as a result shares some similar dialogue with him: **When Dean struggles to fit his basketball in his suitcase, Brian tells him to turn the ball on its side in order to fit it in. It doesn't work, and mentions that it worked with his football. This was originally said by Max in "Test of Friendship", when Eddie struggles to fit his basketball in his locker. **Brian tells Dean that he thought that his mom was a "babe", which Max called Tanya in "Teach Your Children Well". Wild Time on the Farm *The farmhouse set used in this episode is very similar to the one used in "Country Cousins". *Giovonnie Samuels, who played Betty Jane in the same episode, stars in this episode as The Mayor's Daughter's friend. She also uses the same dialogue as Betty Jane in one scene: **'Friend:' The Mayor's Daughter, I'm so happy that I get to see you again. TMD: Aww! That's so- Friend: Now I can't wait for you to leave! Mamaaaaa! *Rachel refuses to milk the cow at first since she thought that milking it was too personal. This was originally said by Raven in "Country Cousins". *After Dean trips and spills the apples, Gary yells at him because he thought he bruised all of them. Dean then stands up, claims that he bruised himself, and begins to limp as the camera zooms out. This is similar to an exchange between Raven and Cory in the episode "Extreme Cory", where Cory reveals he needs an X-ray after hanging with the X-squad. Wild Regret *In one scene, Justice moves lockers and begins to insult Gary, making Rachel grab onto Dean in a concerned way. This is similar to a scene in the episode "On Top of Old Oaky", where Raven grabs onto Eddie's shirt in concern while Chelsea moves lockers. Wild April's Fool *When Rachel discovers April's ex-boyfriend, she makes a screaming expression on her face while horror music plays in the background. A couple of students then walk by watching a movie on the tablet, making the screaming and music noise. This originally happened in the episode "Saturday Afternoon Fever", where Raven's "scream" came from a movie inside the movie theatre she was in. *Before her date with April's ex-boyfriend, Rachel constantly cleans because of her nerves, and accidentally polishes Dean's arm. He then tells her to stop, claiming that his arm was "piney fresh". Raven does this to Eddie, with the same exchange, in the episode "Wake Up, Victor". Wild Vacation (Part 2) *One scene from this episode heavily resembles a scene from the episode "Spa Day Afternoon". In this scene, Dean accidentally walks in on Julianna on a massage table and is forced to massage her in secret as her "Swedish masseuse". The scene goes horribly wrong before and after the original masseuse turns up. In the original, Raven and Tanya are forced to massage a famous popstar in secret, which goes horribly wrong also. *Dean and Julianna make a similar exchange as Raven and Chelsea in the episode "Out of Control". In the original, Raven secretly makes a hole in Chelsea's wall, and the plumber from the original was replaced by a masseuse: **'Dean:' I'm so sorry about the split. Julianna: The what? Dean: I mean... the split... in the wall... of our friendship, girl. Julianna: Oh great! I thought you meant the split in my nightgown! Woo, I am so arresting that masseuse! Wild Slam Drink *At the beginning of the episode, Dean enters the scene by dribbling a basketball and shooting it at the wall. Rachel is not amused and teases him by attempting to throw it at the wall also, before hitting another student by accident. This originally occurred between Eddie and Raven in the episode "A Fish Called Raven". *One scene in this is episode is very similar to a scene in the episode "Five Finger Discount". In both episodes, Kyle Massey's character gets guilted into doing something illegal with a new group of friends (underage drinking and shoplifting). Both groups of friends also guilt them into doing such activities through blackmail, where they threaten to reveal an embarrassing secret (sleeping with a teddy bear and nightlight) to the school. *Gary also uses the same line as Cory: "I'm cooler than cool; I'm ice cold!", from a different part of the episode. *In one scene, Dean throws his basketball at Rachel's new flat screen TV, which is shown through a fourth wall perspective (with a cracked glass effect on the screen). This was originally used in the episode "Psychic Eye for the Sloppy Guy". *When Mr Leopron threatens to tell one of the boys' parents about their drinking, he tells him that his mom would ground him for a year. This was originally said by Sonny in the episode "He's Got the Power". *On Dean's basketball team, there is a terrible player on it who closely resembles the coach. This originally occurred in the episode "A Fish Called Raven". Wild Hat in the Cat *The entire subplot of this episode (excluding the Maddie Rooney plot at the beginning of it) is directly similar to the subplot of the episode "Dues and Don'ts". Both plots deal with characters claiming a new item of clothing (handbag and jacket) from someone and finding a winning lottery ticket in them. The two people (Justice and Bag Owner, Eddie and Cory) both end up fighting over it for a week before the radio host of the lottery contest claims the prize for himself. Dialogue used in these scenes are very similar as well. Wild Reputation *The plot of this episode is similar to the plot of "Members Only", where both episodes deal with Dean and Eddie struggling to make it into a popular group in school. **Both The Cool Crew and The Sigmas make Dean and Eddie carry really heavy items for them on two separate occasions, and make them drop the items with one single light item on top of it. *While Dean is carrying the heavy pile of his stuff, he claims that it was easy by shaking his legs. Eddie originally said this while lifting weights in "Hook Up My Space". *The Cool Crew make fun of the CDs in Dean's locker by labelling them "old school, old school and preschool". Eddie originally said this towards Tyler's CDs in "Psychic Eye for the Sloppy Guy". *One scene in this episode is the direct copy of a scene from the episode "A Dog By Any Other Name" with Rachel as Raven and Justice as Chelsea. **Rachel and Justice dress up as boys to sneak into a boys only gym class and adopt male names Ray and Justin. **Rachel and Justice hang around a group of boys in the gym class to hear what they have to say. **The PE teacher asks the boys to split into "shirts" and "skins" and Rachel is confused by the terminology when she is put into the skins team. When she realises was it means, she forces herself into the shirts team. Wild Future *Daphne Dills plays a song while milking a cow, which Raven originally did in "Country Cousins". Wild Break-Up *At the end of the episode, Dean comes out of the bathroom to kiss Rachel, and they both agree that it meant nothing. After, Dean goes back inside the bathroom and smiles, while Rachel looks towards the door and blushes. This originally happened between Raven and Eddie in the episode "When 6021 Met 4267". Wild, Wild Radio *The plot of Rachel and Dean (and eventually Justice and Gary) running their school radio station was inspired by the plot of "Radio Heads", where Raven and Eddie run their school radio station. *The head in-charge of the school radio station was portrayed by Steve Ireland, who played the character Hank Banks in the episode "Psychics Wanted". **Speaking of, during Gary's audition, he was munching on chips leaving crumbs all over the man's office. As a result, he later nicknames him "Jaws", and after Justice's terrible audition, tells her to take him with her. Hank originally said this to Chelsea about Eddie's eating in the same episode. *After Dean apologises to Rachel over the loudspeaker, all the students in the cafeteria hear him and sigh in awe, much like in "Radio Heads". *Julianna brings a motion sensored chicken to the radio studio who doesn't stop clucking. Cory originally bought one of these for his parents in "There Goes the Bride". Category:Similarities Category:Miscellaneous